A Face in the Crowd
by St. Minority
Summary: Phoenix invites Edgeworth to one of the college productions he's performing in, not expecting that he would actually attend. One-shot. Hinted Phoenix/Miles, Iris-Dahlia/Phoenix


**Title:** A Face in the Crowd  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairings/Characters: **hinted Phoenix/Miles, Iris-Dahlia/Phoenix  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Ace Attorney, characters, etc., all belong to their respective creators.  
**Warnings**: slight m/m, fluff  
**Summary:** Phoenix invites Edgeworth to one of the college productions he's performing in, not expecting that he would actually attend.

**A/N: **Just had this idea come to mind this morning! I lurk in a Discord for Wrightworth, and there's been a lot of chatter recently about what exactly Phoenix was studying as an Arts major. The topic of being a Shakespearean actor was brought up, and that's how this happened.

* * *

His nerves were on overdrive, his palms clammy, and his stomach made him question whether he was going to be well enough to get through the night. This was his fifth large production, but the first in which he had such a prominent supporting role. To make matters more daunting, it was a full run-through of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet. _

"I think I'm going to be sick," Phoenix mumbled, leaning against a wall backstage.

"Nah, you'll be fine," Raymond assured, who was one of the leads of the show – Romeo. "Everyone gets those jitters before they get out there, no matter how big or small a role they have. It'll be fun!"

Phoenix forced a smile. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just really scared of forgetting something. I've never had this many lines before."

"You'll do great. Besides, your girlfriend's here tonight, right?"

The mention of her made Phoenix's heart flutter. "Dollie? Yeah, she said she'd come and watch me."

"See?" Raymond gave him a playful elbow to the side. "If you're lucky enough to get Dahlia Hawthorne, you shouldn't have anything to worry about, man. Get out there and impress the pants off her with your Friar Laurence!"

Phoenix stood up straighter and stated confidently, "You're right! I will! Thanks!"

"No problem!"

He watched Raymond walk away before moving towards the edge of the curtains. It'd be nice to have confirmation that his sweet Dollie had indeed come, but there was someone else he was more curious and insanely nervous about seeing….

Recent headlines had given him a solid lead on where he could find an old friend of his. He'd almost talked himself out of it several times, yet nevertheless, he went through with writing a letter to Miles Edgeworth, who had been carving out quite the reputation for himself as a ruthless prosecutor. Even though it had been nearly fifteen years since they'd last seen one another – and he had a plethora of things he wanted to say, confess, and ask about – he kept the correspondence brief by simply communicating that there was a show tonight that he would be performing in and it would mean a great deal to him if he attended. He'd mailed it to the courthouse, praying that it would get to Edgeworth without any problem.

Pulling back the heavy curtain just a tad to peek out, he anxiously surveyed the crowd. With twenty minutes until showtime, the house was already packed. He swallowed the knot in his throat, told himself it would be alright, and kept scanning the many faces. He spotted Dahlia about five rows back from the front, making him grin happily, and continued the search.

_Maybe he couldn't make it, _he thought despondently after awhile. _It was stupid to think he would. I bet he doesn't even remember me. _

He was about to give up when he finally recognized him, causing him to gasp and his heart to beat faster. Dressed in an elegant suit that fit the memories Phoenix had of him perfectly, Edgeworth was taking a seat at the end of the tenth row in the middle section. His expression was stony, granting him the appearance of someone who really didn't want to be there, but Phoenix was practically bursting on the inside with joy to the point he was severely tempted to jump off the stage and go hug him.

_I can't believe it! He's really here! Okay, Phoenix. You got this. Don't make him regret coming. Have to impress him. _

As the show got underway, Phoenix could feel the anxiety building exponentially once again. The wait was agonizing; he was ready to perform, though at the same time, he was dreading the moment he had to step onto the stage.

When the time finally arrived, he walked away from the safety of the wings….and instantly panicked. He felt the heat of the lights, the intensity of everyone staring at him, and the absence of any knowledge in his brain. He tried to conceal his alarm, not knowing if he was succeeding or not; he certainly felt like his eyes were wide with terror and that all the color in his skin faded away until he was abnormally pale. Not sure what else to do, he frantically looked in the direction of where Edgeworth sat and noticed a very subtle reaction of worry creeping onto his features, confirming that the other man realized what was happening. The concern was there for only a few seconds before Edgeworth gave him a cross between a smirk and a smile accompanied by a nod. To anyone else, it would've been a throwaway cue. For Phoenix, it meant everything in the world.

Slipping into character like nothing had been amiss, Phoenix dived into his dialogue with the ease of someone who had done it a million times. The remainder of the show went smoothly, with no other instances of having his mind go entirely blank.

When the final curtain call arrived, instead of meeting Dahlia's gaze, he found Edgeworth's and was delighted to witness him participating in the standing ovation that the rest of the audience was giving the cast. He felt a different set of butterflies in his stomach in response to Edgeworth smiling at him, a satisfied expression gracing the prosecutor's visage that conveyed his approval and enjoyment. To receive such a reaction from someone who was always so proper and had an undeniable air of arrogance to him, Phoenix felt extremely proud of himself. He'd been granted a silent form of praise from the one person he had always longed to please.

Once they filed offstage and the curtains closed, Phoenix rushed to push through the cast and crew, determined to find his friend. He didn't care that he was still in full costume and makeup; he _had _to see him, talk to him, thank him….He blushed at the thought that popped into his head next, doting a kiss on Edgeworth's cheek, and was thoroughly embarrassed to have that be the action that came to mind for showcasing his gratitude.

The area was flooded with people on their way to the exits, some pausing to congratulate him on a job well done, to which he politely thanked them for, and he desperately maneuvered through the crowd as quickly as he could to catch Edgeworth before he slipped away again.

"Feenie!"

He stopped and glanced around for the source of his pet name, grinning at the sight of Dahlia approaching him.

"You were so good!" she exclaimed cheerily. "I didn't know you were that talented."

He gave a small laugh, his cheeks turning red once more, and said, "Thanks, Dollie." His eyes continued scouring the remaining audience, and she noticed his distraction.

"Is something wrong?"

"No no! I'm just hoping to find an old friend of mine before he leaves. I was shocked that he came, so I wanted to thank him."

"Oh. What does he look like?"

"Well, he-"

"Hey Phoenix!"

The two of them turned to an usher who had called his name and was walking toward them.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Some guy asked me to give you this." The usher held out an envelope with Phoenix's name written on it in elegant handwriting.

He had a hunch as to who it was from, and his heart sank in disappointment.

_I'm too late. He's gone. This was my chance. I blew it._

He put on a smile and said, "Thanks."

"Do you think it's from your friend?" Dahlia inquired.

Phoenix sighed. "Yeah, I bet it is. Guess he had to leave early." Noting his dejection, she touched his arm consolingly. "I'm gonna go change," he added quietly, unable to conceal the sadness in his voice.

"Okay. I'll wait here for you."

He traveled backstage to the dressing rooms, and prior to taking off his costume, he found a secluded corner away from everyone else, opened the envelope, and read the note inside.

"_Wright,_

_I appreciate the personal invitation you gave me for this evening's performance. You always did have a knack for theatrics and being a tad overdramatic. I was thoroughly impressed, however, at how well you executed one of the most renowned pieces of classical literature in human history. It was a pleasure to watch you transform on stage. I had no doubt you would be able to do it; whenever you set your mind to accomplish something, you always seem to succeed. It seems as if you haven't changed in all these years. _

_It was good to see you. I wish you the best._

_Until we meet again,_

_M. Edgeworth"_

He re-read the letter a number of times, never once bothering to wipe away the handful of tears that streaked his face. He couldn't stop smiling, the giddy butterflies returning in the pit of his stomach that made him giggle, and clutched the piece of paper to his chest.

"We'll meet again, Miles," he said softly. "I swear it."


End file.
